


Unsaved

by Yellowzone



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Просто посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что это воля Твоя" (с) БГ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaved

Жизнь смотрит на него пустыми глазницами холодно и очень пристально, будто труп с простреленной головой.  
Жизнь хочет его со всей своей извращённой страстью. Хочет растворять в его доме трупы и спускать их киселём в унитаз, хочет избивать его до полусмерти, хочет обдалбывать его кокаином, хочет вертеть на хую всю его душу двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
Глупо спрашивать, за что именно: грехов порядочно, и их не отмажешь автомойкой, как те грёбаные миллионы.  
Глупо пытаться соскочить с карусели, вертясь на ней лицом вверх и глядя в бездонное, о, такое бездонное небо: там нет никого, кроме разлетевшихся вдребезги самолётов.  
Джесси смог бы понять, если бы все происходило само собой, но нет. Тут видна чёткая, заботливо выверенная женской рукой легенда, которую всё никак не выучить до конца. Джесси может в любой момент спалить сценарий, уронив зажигалку в лужу бензина, но слишком слаб, чтобы отстегнуть эти наручники от батареи и уйти в свободное плаванье по бесконечности.  
Жизнь любит его очень сильно и очень жестоко.  
Жизнь послала ему палача из самых глубоких недр своей сущности.  
И, наверное, Джесси по христиански простил бы ей многое… очень многое.  
Но не это. Нет. Никогда.

Мистер Уайт говорит ему:  
— Давай варить, или я тебя сдам.  
Мистер Уайт говорит ему:  
— Купи трейлер. Тащи тела в дом. Неси пластиковый тазик. Почему ты не принёс пластиковый тазик, бестолочь?  
Мистер Уайт говорит ему:  
— В смерти Джейн нет твоей вины. А теперь убей Гейла Боттикера. Не смей лажать. Сделай, как я сказал — и я отпущу тебе всё. Мучеников берут в рай без очереди.  
Последние несколько фраз додумывает не в меру богатое воображение. В голове всё мешается, схлопывается — и оставляет звенящую, как битое стекло, пустоту. С недавних пор у Уолтера раздвоение личности; всё чаще на его место приходит Великий Хайзенберг в тёмных очках и дурацкой шляпе. Именно он идёт к Туко и устраивает взрывной концерт за то, что он просто так избил Джесси до полусмерти. Именно он договаривается с Гусом Фрингом о поставках многих килограммов в неделю. Именно он стальным взглядом пригвождает Пинкмана к месту, когда они «по-семейному» ужинают вместе со Скайлер. Списком из его собственных отвратительных поступков можно обмотать небоскрёб или замостить всю Негра Арройо из конца в конец.  
Джесси не может поверить, что этот человек когда-то преподавал у них химию и регулярно, с ворчанием ставил ему пары на полупустых листах. То, что происходит с мистером Уайтом, похоже на реинкарнацию внутри одного тела; душа вертится по кругу, как патроны в барабане револьвера, крутится, поворачиваясь двумя радикально разными гранями.  
Но порой грань смывалась, улетучивалась прочь — и тогда Джесси с восхитительным отчаянием понимал, что дело совсем пропащее.  
Мистер Уайт врал. И Хайзенберг врал.  
Мистер Уайт сжигал за собой мосты, даже не осознавая этого. Вынимал по кирпичику из надёжной стены, прикрывающей тыл. И Хайзенберг тоже вынимал.  
Мистер Уайт убивал людей. Чужими руками, ядом, в упор контрольным и даже взрывчаткой. И Хайзенберг вёл счёт приблизительно одинаковый.  
Но то, что и мистеру Уайту, и Хайзенбергу ни хрена не безразличен его напарник, Джесси догнал в самую последнюю очередь.

Он долбит его в мозг и в уши своим чёртовым голосом, выскрёбывает из собственного дома как моллюска из раковины, трясёт, уговаривает, материт на чём свет, заставляет — но редко прикасается, справедливо осторожничая и боясь быть не понятым. Или, может, просто брезгует, кто его знает. Исключения составляют случаи экстраординарные, и их можно перечислить по пальцам. Наркопритон. Потерянная сигарета с рицином. Пустыня в Нью-Мехико и Сол, топчущийся где-то в сторонке и отлично видящий всю сцену.  
Он тащит его через все круги ада, оправдываясь тем, что ему надо заботиться о семье. У него рак лёгких, чёрт подери, это вроде как должно вызывать сочувствие, но у Джесси боль давно вымарала и выжгла все нормальные чувства. Порой он слушает. Порой сопротивляется. Иногда пытается забыть эти проклятые, раздолбанные вхлам, будто старый трейлер, два года экзекуций с целью наварить бабла и выдрать с корнем всю нервную систему.  
Не получается.  
Джесси говорит ему:  
— Ты сукина тварь.  
Джесси говорит ему:  
— Ты отравил одного ребёнка. Позволил грохнуть второго. Что дальше, блядь, примерный папаша?  
Джесси воет, захлёбываясь слезами:  
— Катись ты нахуй, ублюдок! Видеть тебя не могу, сука! Где канистра с бензином?! А зажигалка где?!  
И даже кровь вместе с чужими разбитыми очками не приносит должного облегчения.

Но, в конце концов, Пинкман не железный. Он устаёт ненавидеть, хотя причин для этого хоть отбавляй. Он перегорел, как лампочка, но не разбился, неся дальше свою бренную хрупкую оболочку без души, повинуясь сценарию жизни. Только внутри — тук-тук-тук, — ещё бьётся комок плоти, который безнадёжно вырвали вдобавок к нервной системе и унесли в старых морщинистых руках куда-то прочь. Не продали за нал, не растворили в кислоте, а просто унесли, спрятав куда-то в такие тайники, какие Майку в радужных снах не снились.  
Джесси не уверен, что хочет их вернуть. Если честно, ему уже всё равно.  
Это самый натуральный стокгольмский синдром в самой безнадёжной его форме.  
Так что стоит мистеру Уайту-Хайзенбергу ещё раз обнять его, склонить голову к себе на плечо и ласково провести по спине, у Джесси случается короткое замыкание. Его выворачивает наизнанку от этой близости; он вцепляется руками в чужую спину, и ткань бежевой куртки мнётся под его тонкими пальцами.  
«Ебись оно всё», — закрыв глаза, думает Пинкман, и слёзы ненавидящей беспомощности льются потоком, капая на одежду и раскалённый песок. — «Мне не надо твоего тухлого базара. Не надо оправданий и попыток всё исправить; мы все идём на грёбаное дно, от нас уже не убудет. Мне похрен».  
Делай, что делаешь. Ври, убивай, вари свой сраный синий мет.  
Предавай меня. Делай мне больно. Забери всё до последнего.  
На всё воля твоя.  
Только не отпускай сейчас. Не опускай — и будешь прощён сполна.  
Ведь мучеников берут в рай без очереди… так ведь, Уолтер?


End file.
